Debilidad y orgullo?
by Saiyabella
Summary: Una historia que trata de seguir la linea temporal original de la serie, después de la pelea con Cell y antes de la saga de Buu, 2 saiyajines regresan a la tierra pero su vida ahora sera muy diferente.
1. Nuevos descubrimientos

Todos sus comentarios, sugerencias y criticas son bienvenidos!

Les comento que la historia contiene escenas bastante explicitas.

Espero que la disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

Nuevos descubrimientos

Pasaron muchos años después que Cell fue derrotado, en el planeta reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad, además era un día soleado y muy hermoso igual que todos en la montaña Paoz.

Gohan era todo un hombre y en pocos meses asistiría a la preparatoria, pero, últimamente una idea un poco extraña cruzaba su mente.

-Sabes mamá me hubiera encantado conocer a la familia de mi padre, -susurro el joven- mientras terminaba el ultimo bocado de su plato.

-Pues no lo se hijo, recuerda que los antepasados de tu padre eran guerreros, y ademas de un planeta que fue exterminado, no creo que ninguno de sus familiares se encuentren con vida, -le contesto Milk- desde el lavadero donde terminaba con algunos quehaceres domésticos.

-Si eso lo se, respondió el joven levantando el plato de la mesa y llevándolo hasta donde se encontraba la mujer de cabello oscuro.

-Gracias mamá estuvo delicioso, dando unos pasos hacia la puerta, volveré para el almuerzo iré a visitar al señor Piccolo y a Dende, -le dijo con una voz muy entusiasmada.

- Cuídate mucho hijo- le contesto la viuda que en ese momento pensaba en como seria su vida si tan solo Goku estuviera hay.

-Gohan se apresuro para llegar lo antes posible al templo sagrado y así comentarle a Piccolo lo que había estado pasando por su mente últimamente.

-Necesito saber que opina el señor Piccolo, talvez no sea tan mala idea, si mi padre estuviera aquí le encantaría la idea, si estoy seguro -pensaba el joven mientras el recorrido al templo se hacia mas corto.

Al llegar al templo se apresuro a saludar a sus amigos,

-Dende, Mr Popo, señor Piccolo -grito el joven entusiasmado-

-Que gusto verlos!

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y eres todo un hombre muy parecido a tu padre -respondió el hombre verde.

-Al parecer usted sigue igual, con una sonrisa en sus labios, le contesto el joven de cabello oscuro.

-Señor Piccolo me gustaría comentarle algo, no me atreví a comentárselo a mi madre, pues, me preocupa la reacción que pueda tomar, -dijo el joven un poco sonrojado, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- Te escucho -respondió Piccolo

-Pues mire usted últimamente me he preguntado como seria conocer a algunos de los familiares de mi padre, y yo… me preguntaba si seria buena idea, pues ir en busca las esferas del dragón, y pedir que revivieran, -Gohan se adelanto antes de que Piccolo dijera algo

-Seria tan solo por algunos días, dijo un poco en simismado y mirando hacia abajo, pronto asistiré a la preparatoria y tengo aun unos meses libres, y tengo mucha curiosidad por conocer mas de mis antepasados! Así que… que opina? -Pregunto el muchacho con un poco de duda

-No es tan mala idea, aunque no se, eras aun muy pequeño, pero ya conoces a un familiar de tu padre, recuerdas a su hermano Raditz?

-Como olvidarlo -le dijo el joven un poco acongojado

-Aunque no creo que sea un gran problema, el poder que tenia Raditz no se compara al que ahora posees se retracto el hombre

-Entonces me ayudara? -Le pregunto el joven bastante entusiasmado y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo haré, un poco de aventura no me caería nada mal.

-Gracias señor Piccolo, sabia que podía contar con usted, no le comentare nada a mi madre, bueno usted sabe q reacción podría tomar y….

-Entiendo, Milk siempre ha sido una histérica - respondió con una voz un poco burlita.

-Bueno señor Piccolo, estaré aquí mañana temprano.

Gohan estaba un poco desconcertado, si todo que lo que estaba planeando salía bien, seria excelente, pero un pequeño detalle lo perturbaba un poco, como se lo ocultaría a su madre, esa mujer que ha dado todo por él, en su cara se dibujo la desilusión, todo lo que había estado preparando, no le parecía tan buena idea ahora.

**Horas más tarde...**

Bulma abrió la puerta y le sorprendió ver lo mucho que el joven pelinegro había crecido, además, era tan parecido a su amigo, eso le produjo una nostalgia inexplicable

-Gohan! -Grito disimulada, queriendo ocultar la variedad de sentimientos que le provocaban la visita del hijo de Goku.

-Señora Bulma, es un placer

-Bulma lo invito a pasar a la sala de estar donde sus padre se preparaban para salir en un viaje por todo el mundo.

-Pero si es el guapo Gohan! Grito la madre de Bulma que muchacho tan fuerte y bien parecido, igualito a tu padre, el apuesto Goku.

-Gohan, le respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

Bulma lo invito a sentarse, -Y dime Gohan que te trae por aquí? Le pregunto con bastante curiosidad, encendiendo uno de los cigarrillos que se encontraban en la mesita de a un lado.

Jeje je, quería preguntarle si podría confiar plenamente en usted?

-Claro Gohan, lo que sea que necesites y este a mi alcance, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, pero dime te pasa algo grave? -Le pregunto la peliazul con un poco de desesperación en la mirada

-Es una historia larga, además es algo que vengo pensando desde hace meses o talvez unos pocos años, le dijo el joven con una poco de ilusión en su mirada, el joven continuo hablando -Solo se lo he comentado al señor Piccolo, y ahora a usted, mi idea es revivir a 2 de los familiares de mi padre, tan solo por unos meses, ya que me encantaría conocer sus tradiciones y mas acerca de la raza saiyajin.

-La mujer lo observo algo sorprendida

-Gohan continuo hablando, -lo único que me preocupa es…

Bulma lo interrumpió -Te preocupa la reacción de Milk

-Como lo sabe? -le dijo el joven sorprendido

-Jajajajajaja Gohan conozco a tu madre, siempre ha sido bastante sobre protectora, y las ideas locas van en contra de lo que es! -Respondió la mujer

-Jejeje olvide que usted conocía muy bien a mi mamá, bueno y que le parece la idea?

-Creo que es buena idea, mientras mantengas todo bajo control, -le dijo la mujer, -además si necesitas hospedarlos recuerda que Capsule Corp es lo suficientemente grande, además no será todo un ejercito de saiyajines respondió con una sonrisa amable.

-Gracias Bulma! -Le respondió Gohan muy entusiasmado, sabia que podía contar con su ayuda! Poniéndose de pie de un solo salto!

-Ahhh lo olvidaba, podría prestarme el radar del dragón?

Mañana temprano el señor Piccolo y yo saldremos en la búsqueda de las esferas!

** Continuara...**


	2. Visitas Inesperadas

**Capitulo 2**

Visitas inesperadas

Era una tarde encantadora en Kame-house, el maestro Roshi descansaba en uno de los sofás mientras veía uno de sus programas favoritos, le encantaba observar todas esas chicas lindas, más que fijar su atención en la trama de la misma TV novela.

Mientras, en la parte trasera de la casa, 18 y Krillin ejercitaban arduamente, ahora que reinaba la paz no había necesidad de entrenar a diario, pero el joven matrimonio no quería perder la costumbre.

-Toc, toc, toc, -Unos golpecitos en la puerta desconcertaron al anciano quien miraba fijamente la pantalla de la televisión.

-Espérese un momento!- grito un poco desesperado, sin apartar la mirada de la TV.

-TOC TOC TOC -los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más fuertes, al anciano no le quedo de otra que ponerse de pie, al abrir la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa, era una hermosa joven de rostro conocido, la miro de arriba hacia abajo sin apartar la mirada en su escote pronunciado, el anciano se rió fuertemente,

-Jajaja Pero si es la hermosa Maron!

-Anciano Roshi! Respondió la linda chica, -como ha estado? Vengo a visitarlo a usted, y a mi querido Krillin!

El anciano la miro de pies a cabeza, la chica lucia igual como la recordaba, además centro su mirada en el escote de la peliazul, poniendo poca atención a las palabras de la mujer.

-Anciano Roshi le sucede algo? -Pregunto la mujer algo sorprendida

-El Maestro Roshi reaccionó, recordando que ahora Krillin estaba casado, y que a 18 no le gustaría nada la visita de Maron.

-Ehhh? Ehhh pero pasa, pasa linda! Toma asiento -le dijo el hombre un poco nervioso.

-Vengo a pasar mis vacaciones aquí en el Kame House! -Le dijo la ingenua chica!

_El anciano corrió hacia la parte trasera de la casa donde se encontraba Krillin y 18 entrenando, dejando a la chica sentada en el sofá, mirando algunas revistas.

-Krillin puedes acercarte un momento- le dijo el anciano con una mirada seria-

-Maestro, sucede algo? le respondió, el hombre un poco inquieto

El anciano le susurro -La hermosa Maron esta aquí, dice que vino a pasar sus vacaciones en el Kame House, tu la invitaste?

-Krillin se exalto un poco -Maestro pero como se le ocurre! Yo…yo ya tengo esposa! -Aun no se acostumbraba a la palabra "esposa" pero sentía una gran satisfacción al pronunciarla.

-Jejejeje -rió el anciano esto si será un gran problema!

Krillin sentía una gran desesperación, -que hacia Maron aqui! Despues de tantos años? lentamente se incorporo a donde estaba 18, la angustia se le notaba en el rostro.

-Krillin, Krillin! que te sucede? Le pregunto 18 un poco enfadada

-Eh eh eh a mi? -Respondió el hombre sin saber que más decir

-18 lo observo con una mirada sarcástica

-18 tengo que contarte algo, -le dijo el hombre mirando hacia abajo, con un poco de pena en sus ojos, o más bien presentarte a alguien.

La pareja camino hacia donde se encontraba la mujer de cabello azul.

-Krillin! -Grito Maron -como has cambiado, tienes mucho cabello! Aunque creo que te ves mejor sin el! -Le dijo la chica con una risita coqueta.

-La rubia la observo con una mirada fulminante, esperaba que Krillin le explicara cuanto antes toda la situación

-El hombre noto la mirada, enojada de su esposa, y procedió a presentarlas

-18 te presento a.. a… a una amiga!

-Ma… maron dijo con un tono tímido y cortante, te presento a mi esposa 18

La mujer de cabellera rubia, se quedo en shock, -Maron? -pensó

-Mucho gusto señora respondió la chica con una mirada amable

-La rubia no pronuncio ninguna palabra, su mirada lo decía todo, para ella no era nada placentero conocer a la mujer vulgar con escote profundo, y de la cual fue inspirado el nombre de su hija.

-Nos permiten un momento? -Dijo la rubia con un tono fuerte

-Por supuesto -respondió el anciano haciéndole de ojos a Krillin, quien se sentía bastante acongojado.

La joven solo asintió, -claro!

-Ohhh abuelo Roshi, no quería causarle problemas a Krillin dijo la mujer de cabello largo, quien sabia que no había sido muy bien recibida en la casa de playa, -solo que no imagine que estaría casado, dijo la chica un poco angustiada, y con una lagrima en su mejilla.

El anciano la miro con un sonrisa picara, por su mente pasaban muchas cosas, claro esta, menos lo que sucedía en su misma casa, -tranquila linda, 18 no es una mala persona, solo que esta un poco.. Un poco sorprendida, -le respondió el viejo verde.

-Mientras en el otro lado de la casa Krillin intentaba explicarle a su esposa toda la situación, cuando por fin se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ya se, le pediré ayuda a Bulma, su casa es muy grande, además es una situación de vida o muerte, -pensó el hombre que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, agarro el teléfono y marco apresuradamente el numero de Corporación Capsula.

-Hola? Trunks pequeño, como va todo?, serias tan amable de comunicarme con Bulma.

-Krillin!, como estas? como estan 18 y Marron?, le contesto Bulma

-Muy bien Bulma, todo estaba bien por aquí, -le dijo el pequeño con una voz algo apagada.

Estaba? Que pasa Krillin? Le respondio la peliazul, con tono de preocupación.

-Recuerdas... a... a mi amiga Maron -le susurro Krillin

-Como no recordar esa mujer -le dijo Bulma con algo de enojo en su tono de voz

-Pues vino de vacaciones aquí!, Bulma tienes que ayudarme! te lo suplico -le dijo con voz desesperada.

-Krillin se escuchaba bastante perturbado, lo que le dio pena a la mujer, -Ya se lo que quieres pedirme, quieres saber si la chica esa, puede quedarse unos dias aquí, es eso o no?

-Lo harías Bulma, muchas gracias! -el hombre sentía un gran alivio en el pecho.

-A la peliazul no le quedo otra que aceptar, su casa era lo suficientemente grande, no habría necesidad de ver a la mujer mientras esta estuviera hospedada en su casa.

Por otra parte, Krillin dio un brinco y camino hacia donde se encontraba Maron, -asunto resuelto! -dijo en voz alta.

-Maron recuerdas a Bulma? Pues ella vive en la ciudad del Oeste, en la Corporación Capsula y esta dispuesta a permitir que te quedes unos dias mientras terminan tus vacaciones, -le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La chica su ruborizo, -ohhh Krillin no era necesario que te preocuparas, no pensaba quedarme a importunarlos a ti y a tu esposa, -respondió con un tono agradable, al parecer la mujer había notado la mirada poco amigable de 18 quien se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación.

-Krillin se sorprendio, Maron no había cambiado mucho físicamente, su cabello era mas largo, pero igual, seguía siendo la misma mujer que había conocido hace años, aunque si había algo diferente en ella, -Parece que todos estos años la hicieron madurar un poco, -Pensó

-El viejo Roshi, intervino -pero, linda es una buena idea, la casa de Bulma es muy bonita, además es una oportunidad única para conocer la ciudad.

-La mujer lo pensó por un momento, y asintió -esta bien pasare unos días hay si no es mucha la molestia.

**Mientras tanto...**

Gohan y Piccolo, quienes ya habían encontrado las 7 esferas, se encontraban en las afueras de la montaña Paoz.

Bulma le había sacado bastante información a Vegeta sobre uno de los parientes de Goku, así que Gohan ya contaba con el otro nombre que necesitaba para pedir su deseo a Shen Long.

-Así que Raditz y Bardock? -Estas seguro de esto Gohan? -le pregunto el hombre cruzando los brazos.

-Claro señor Piccolo todo esta bajo control, debo aprovechar que mi madre se encuentra haciendo unas compras, y así pedir el deseo -dijo muchacho de cabello azabache

-Pues que estas esperando! -le dijo el hombre un poco apresurado y casi gritando

-Jejejejeje -Gohan solo rió un poco acongojado, -bueno creo que ya es hora.

Al cabo de unos minutos el esplendoroso dragón salía de las esferas a cumplir sus deseos.

-Gohan dio un paso al frente y le pidio a Shen Long su deseo, al paso de los minutos observo como los 2 hombre saiyajines yacían acostados en el suelo.

-Piccolo se aparto un poco recordando los infortunios que había tenido con el hombre de cabello largo.

-Los 2 hombres solo los miraron sorprendidos y algo desubicados.

-Gohan sonrío tímidamente.

-Su abuelo era idéntico a su padre, no pudo evitarlo y corrió a abrazarlo recibiendo como respuesta un puñetazo del hombre en la cara.

-Jejejeje habia olvido explicarle que hacen aquí -dijo el chico sobandoce el rostro adolorido.

-Bardock lo miro fijamente, empieza hablar, es una orden!

-Pues yo soy el hijo mayor de Goku, bueno ustedes lo llamaban Kakarotto creo -le dijo joven un poco apenado.

-El saiyajin que tenia un cinta roja en la cabeza reacciono sorprendio, -eres… eres.. El hijo de kakarotto, los saiyayines no acostumbraban a demostrar sus sentimientos,eran mas bien frios y calculadores, algo que ya estaba en su sangre.

-Raditz solo permanecía en silencio observando la situación.

Tío.. Raditz sucede algo?

-Raditz reaccionó agarrando a Gohan por el cuello, -Maldito inútil con que permiso decidiste nada más, revivirme así porque así! -Su rostro lucia bastante enojado

-Bardock solo lo aparto, -espera un momento Raditz.

-Gohan se tomo un buen rato de su tiempo para explicarles toda la situación, además le aseguro a Raditz que no lo habia revivido para vengarse de él, solo queria conocer mas de su raza y pasar algun tiempo entrenando con su abuelo, bueno solo si ellos se lo permitían.

Piccolo solo miraba sorprendido la situación, el hombre era idéntico a Goku, tambien miraba con desprecio a Raditz, recordando así todos los momentos que el hombre les hizo pasar, ademas esperando que este comenzara a atacar, cosa que no ocurrió.

**Días ****después...**

-Esta chica ha cambiado mucho, parece que los años le han ayudado, pensaba ulma mientras tomaba un sorbo de café, -Y dime Maron tienes novio, estas casada, que hay de tu vida?

-Jijiji hasta el momento no estoy interesada en ningun chico, bueno por el momento, -recalco la chica con voz coqueta agarrando una galleta del plato de porcelana fina de la mesa.

A Bulma le sorprendió mucho esa respuesta -Jajaajaja pues tienes razón los hombres son complicados, además todo se torna mas difícil, cuando ya tienes una familia

-El pequeño Trunks se acerco, y interrumpió la charla amena de las 2 mujeres, y agarro una de las galletas que se encontraban en la mesa.

-Hola Trunks! Tu casa es muy bonita! -Le dijo la chica con tono amable!

-Hola señorita le respondio el chico con la boca llena!

-Jijiji eres una ternura de niño!

-Jajajajaja Trunks? Es todo un diablillo, idéntico a su padre -le respondió Bulma

-Parecía que la compañía de la ex novia de Krillin no le había caído nada mal, -Quien lo diría, pensó; sus padres estaban de viaje, Vegeta pasaba demasiado tiempo en la cámara de gravedad, asi que algo de compañía era bastante agradable, y más si se trataba de compañía femenina.

-Minutos más tarde, Vegeta se apresuro hacia la cocina, donde las 2 mujeres se encontraban conversando placidamente, le tiro una mirada fría a Maron, -Bulma deja de traer gente extaña a la casa! -Le dijo con voz molesta, y salio por la puerta de atrás.

-Ohhh! Maron lo lamento mucho, Vegeta no suele ser muy amistoso que digamos y menos con los invitados, te pido que me disculpes por favor,

-Maron la miro con una sonrisa nerviosa, -Vegeta es un hombre bastante extraño, luce bastante amargado.

Jajajaja Bulma rió un poco, -se ve que no conoces a los saiyajin.

-Maron sonrió, en realidad no! Al unico que conoci fue al pequeño Gohan!, bueno y ahora a Vegeta! aunque por lo visto son hombres muy apuestos! Jijiji rió la mujer de cabello largo.

Apuestos y insaciables! le dijo Bulma

Maron se sonrojo un poco, recordó lo que habia observado unos dias atrás cuando sufría de insomnio y se decidio salir al balcón de su cuarto a tomar un poco de aire, donde la vista daba directamente hacia la piscina, Bulma y Vegeta se encontraban totalmente desnudos en una sesión de placer, que cualquier mujer hubiera deseado, su intención no era espiar, pero no puedo evitarlo, además esos sonidos bastante peculiares no la dejarían descansar en paz, Bulma emitía gemidos bastante fuertes, que provocaban que ella también se sintiera excitada.

-Maron? Maron te pasa algo? -Dijo la mujer de cabello corto

-Ohh! No solo estoy un poco cansada es todo!

-Quieres ir a descansar? -Le pregunto bulma con una voz amable

-Me encantaría seguir charlando contigo, pero ha sido un dia bastante ajetreado, buenas noches Bulma.

-Que tengas buena noche Maron!

-La mujer de cabellera largo subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, recordar la sesión de sexo de Bulma y Vegeta, le habia hecho pensar en esos 6 meses que no había sido tocada por ningún hombre, su ultima relación no había sido prácticamente un cuento de hadas,

-Estos días me ayudaran a reflexionar un poco, y quien sabe tal vez conozca un lindo chico -pensaba la peliazul mientras bajaba el cierre de su vestido, para incorporarse a su cama.

**Horas más tarde...**

Esa misma noche, 2 invitados más llegaron a Corporación Capsula.

-Bulma no podia evitar poner una cara de impresión cuando Gohan toco la puerta a altas horas de la noche.

-Bulma je jeje perdona se que es tarde, pero mi abuelo y mi tío no tienen donde pasar la noche y me preguntaba si… -dijo Gohan con un toco un poco apagado

-Bulma lo miró sorprendida, había olvidado totalmente, lo que había prometido al joven hijo de Goku, además de mencionárselo a Vegeta,

La peliazul frunció la mirada, -esto no le agradara nada a Vegeta, o a lo mejor si? Son sus amigos no tienen porque enojarse, -pensó.

-Ehhh... Gohan pasa arriba hay habitaciones vacías para que se instalen, trajiste algo de ropa?

-Si, traje alguna ropa de mi padre, y algunas prendas que mi madre habia comprado en una barata, creo que eso servirá.

-Los 2 saiyajines miraron de reojo a Bulma; Raditz le miro los senos con una sonrisa sarcástica, en cambio Bardock fue un poco mas serio, y a pesar de su frialdad un poco más amble.

-Gohan guio a su abuelo y su tío atravez de la casa hacia una de las habitaciones que contenía 3 camas,

-Si no le importa me quedare unos días, no quiero dejarle la carga de mis familiares,

-Bulma sintió un gran alivio al escuchar las palabras de Gohan.

-Gohan mañana temprano puedes traer a Goten, se que a Trunks le encantara entrenar con el un rato.

-Gohan sonrió -Es una excelente idea! Gracias bulma!

**Continuara...**


	3. Convivencia

**Capitulo 3**

Convivencia

-Bulma habia pasado una parte de la noche preocupada y bastante distraída, como tomaría Vegeta la noticia de que 2 familiares de su archienemigo, se quearian en su casa -se preguntaba.

-Duérmete mujer, y deja ya de dar tantas vueltas- le dijo el príncipe con tono enojado

La peliazul se sentó en la cama y puso su mano directamente sobre el miembro de vegeta, sabia que un poco de diversión la distraería un poco de todos sus absurdos pensamientos.

El miembro del orgulloso hombre, casi inmediatamente sufrió una erección.

-Así que eso es lo que necesitas, le dijo con una mirada llena de lujuria, en cuestión de minutos ambos se encontraban totalmente desnudos y en una posición que para muchos resultaría bastante incomoda.

-Arrrg! mas rápido mas rápido! Le exigia el hombre, un poco malhumorado, mientras soltaba uno que otro gemido de placer, Bulma sabia que ha vegeta le encantaba tener el control de la situación, y esto no era algo que le agradara, pero le provocaba mucho placer sentir la saliva calida sobre su miembro, arggggg! gemía cada vez mas fuerte, arrrrrg! hasta que eyaculo, y de un sobresalto bastante violento agarro a su mujer por las caderas, inclinandola cada vez mas hasta poder deleitarse observando su vagina al descubierto, la fricción del movimiento hacia que los gemidos se hicieran cada vez mas fuertes, acompañados de la lengua tibia que recorria toda la espalda sudorosa de la peliazul.

Llegada la calma, ambos se mantuvieros totalmente desnudos y entrepernados por unos minutos,

Vegeta tenia una sonrisa ironica de oreja a oreja, Bulma aprovecho el momento para comentarle sobre la visita de sus 2 "amigos"

-Vegeta, no te incomoda que maron se quede unos dias en la casa?

-Grrr! no me interesa que ninguna de tus vulgares amigas nos visiten mientras tanto no me dirijan la palabra, ni interfieran con mis actividades;

-Bulma sabia que al decir "actividades" Vegeta se referia a sus entrenamientos;

-Ya que habia empezado la charla la mujer estaba decidida a terminarla, asi que le contó la historia a Vegeta desde el principio, preparándose así para la mala actitud que ella presentía o mas bien que sabia que tomaría el príncipe.

Este no lo tomo muy bien que digamos, aunque en el interior le encantaba la idea de presumir como el principe de los saiyajines, habia superado su propia fuerza casi al triple,

-Esas sabandijas no se imaginan cuan fuerte puede llegar a ser el principe de la raza saiyajin, esos malditos serán humillados.- pensaba.

**Dias ****después...**

Parecia que los 2 saiyajines se habian adaptado algo a la tierra, Gohan pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos especialmente con su abuelo, pero su tio permanecía cerrado como si algo le molestara profundamente, no era de sorprenderse, el hombre le guardaba bastante resentimiento a su sobrino y a su hermano.

Por otra parte Vegeta seguía igual con sus entrenamientos, le gustaba presumir bastante sobre su fuerza; él había cruzado una que otra palabra con los hombres, sabia que su poder no se comparaba en absoluto con el de los 2 saiya juntos, y eso le daba alas a su ego que ya se encontraba bastante inflado.

-Jajajaajaja malditos insectos de clase baja buenos para nada, se repetia al verlos de reojo.

Raditz por otra parte odiaba el hecho de ser revivido sin su consentimiento, pero detestaba aun más saber que no le quedaba de otra que seguir las indicaciones de Gohan y por supuesto de Vegeta, quien para él, se había convertido en hombre domesticado por una hembra terrícola,

-Maldito imbécil, si tan solo tu padre viera en lo que te has convertido.

-Vegeta, Vegeta, -Con tono sarcástico, -Nunca pensé que el "principe" llevara a vivir en tan deplorables condiciones- se dijo asi mismo

Bardock por otra parte disfrutaba el tiempo de calidad que pasaba con su nieto, le parecia que Gohan era bastante condecendiente y falto de carácter, pero era un muchacho muy fuerte.

Las únicas mujeres que habitaban Corporación Capsula se se encontraban disfrutando de una mañana bastante soleada en la piscina de la enorme casa, las peliazules se divertian mucho, a Bulma le encantaba la sensación de tener una amiga compartiendo con ella charlando y riendo, era de algo que no disfrutaba desde hace años, su vida su había vuelto algo monótona, era bueno tener a alguien "normal" para charla de cosas sin importancia.

Vegeta por otra parte se encontraba entrenando como siempre, y uno de los 2 saiyajines habia salido de entrenamiento con su nieto a las montañas, a Raditz por otra parte no le complacia nada la idea, de compartir con Gohan asi que tomo la decisión de quedarse encerrado en su habitación, como lo hacia desde hace días, el hombre de cara irritable se limitaba a salir solo a la hora de la cena.

-Maldito mocoso, como se atrevió a resucitarme, a mi! Después de lo que paso!, después de la humillación que hicieron pasar!, maldito kakarotto!, me vengare de ti, así sea lo ultimo que haga -Se decia el hombre mientras se arrancaba una a una las prendas que llevaba puestas, esta ropa es ridicula! -Se decia en tono bastante irritable,

cuando de repente una risa bastante escandalosa, por un momento llamo su atención y asomando su mirada por una de las ventanas de la hermosa habitación, y con una sonrisa sarcastica susurro

-Esas malditas perras no estan nada mal! No me haria daño divertirme un rato! Refiriendose a Maron y Bulma quienes nadaban en la piscina de la enorme casa, Raditz las espío por unos minutos poniendo mucha atención a la charla poco interesante que tenían las dos mujeres

-Idiotas, susurraron sus labios.

-Pues Tommie era un chico bastante apuesto y muy tierno, pero las cosas no funcionaron, -Le decía Maron,

-Los hombres son como un mar de dudas, le respondía la chica de cabello corto, Bulma, sabia que Vegeta no era el hombre mas maravilloso del planeta pero ella lo amaba, y sabia que él le correspondía.

Al cabo de un rato las 2 mujeres subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones

-Nos vemos para almorzar en unas 2 horas?- Dijo Bulma mirando su hermoso reloj de bolsillo adornado por una gemas diminutas.

-Perfecto, tomare una ducha! Le respondió Maron con una sonrisa.

El saiyajin no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de las 2 mujeres, así que abrio la puerta lo mas silenciosamente y se dirigio al cuarto de la mujer de curvas exuberantes, y por una de las hendijas de la puerta observo como esta lentamente se deshacia de cada una de las prendas que llevababa encima hasta quedar solamente con el diminuto traje de baño que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, esto le provoco mucha exitacion al hombre quien solo apretaba su miembro por encima del pantalón.

-Grrrr, susurraba mientras lamia su labio inferior con bastante lujuria.

-Es solo una maldita perra, se repetía una y otra vez, el saiyajin fue abriendo poco a poco la puerta y adentrándose más hacia donde se encontraba la mujer,

Raditz tenia un plan sabia que no podia agarrarla y hacerla suya a la fuerza, así como lo deseaba, tenia que ser astuto, sabia que si le pasaba algo a Maron, la perra mayor se molestaría, y si eso pasaba, Vegeta reaccionaria en contra de él.

El hombre solo entró a la habitacion de golpe, logrando asustar bastante a la chica de cabello largo, quien puso cara de duda.

-Que haces en mi habitación? Pregunto el hombre, cruzando sus brazos y frunciendo el ceño

-Esta es mi habitación! -le dijo la chica un poco sonrojada, y con tono coqueto.

-De verdad que en la familia de Vegeta todos son hombres muy apuestos, -Pensó, deleitándose en el cuerpo musculoso del hombre.

Él solo sonrió lujuriosamente, se dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación, sin decir ni una sola palabra, la mujer, no entendía nada de lo ocurrido.

Raditz solo se dijo asi mismo, -Esto sera sumamente fácil! -El saiyajin sabia que había llamado profundamente la atención de la mujer de cabello azul.

La chica por otra parte, procedio a entrar a la ducha, el agua calida recorria todo su cuerpo, la peliazul se sentia extrañamente excitada,

-Pero porque? -Se preguntaba enjabonando poco a poco cada una de las zonas erógenas de su cuerpo, lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, y empezo a acariciarse sutilmente los senos! Ummm gemia un poco, bajando lentamente por su abdomen, y llegando hasta el interior de su vagina quien latia tan rapido como su corazon, la mujer reaccionó

-Que me sucede? De verdad me excito tanto el solo hecho de observar a un extraño aquí en mi cuarto

- La mujer de cabello largo salio rapidamente de la ducha y desnuda se sento sobre la majestuosa cama.

-Es muy apuesto, auuuch! -tengo que calmarme!

Al cabo de unos minutos de estar fantaseando, se puso de pie, y busco entre los cajones la ropa interior que mejor se ajustara para la ocasión,- sacando una prenda de color negro, -esta es perfecta se dijo- tambien agarro uno de los vestidos que se encontraban en su maleta, y ya estando totalmente vestida se sento sobre la cama como dudando un poco,

-Y si solo es mi imaginación?

La joven se puso de pie se acomodo un poco el cabello con las manos y disimuladamente salio de la habitación, dudo un poco pero se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el musculoso hombre de cabello largo, la puerta esta un poco abierta, esto la puso aun mas nerviosa de lo que estaba, y lentamente fijo su mirada hacia el interior de la habitacion, donde se encontraba el hombre sentado de espaldas sobre la cama totalmente desnudo, la mujer no puedo evitarlo y lentamente se introdujo en el cuarto del hombre, cerrando lentamente la puerta.

Raditz la miro con una sonrisa de lujuria, sus ojos no tenian esa expresion de sorpresa que ella esperaba

El hombre solamente se puso de pie, mostrando su miembro en estado de erección, lo que provoco que Maron se sintiera totalmente sonrojada pero igualmente exitada, él agarro a la chica por la espalda jalandola hacia afuera de la habitación, y cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

Maron se encontraba más confundida que de costumbre.

**Continuara...**


End file.
